


Hasta la vista, baby

by tulique



Series: NijiAka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mejor arrepentirse de algo que has hecho que de algo que nunca has hecho, del mismo modo que es mejor comer rosquillas de tofu que intentar impresionar a los hermanos pequeños pesados de tu (futuro) novio.</p><p>(Conjunto de historias escritas para la NijiAka Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remordimiento

**Author's Note:**

> La NijiAka Week ha terminado, pero su espíritu permanece en nuestros corazones. En fin, ¡AO3 este es mi fic número 100! (No es del todo cierto, porque en realidad hay más) Y la mejor manera de celebrarlo es subiendo NijiAka. Me da un poco de cosa subir historias que no me terminan de convencer, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que a alguno de vosotros (aunque solo sea a una persona) sí le guste :')
> 
> Por cierto, no se me ocurría un título, así que simplemente puse el tag que uso para los nijiakas en Tumblr. Jeje.

Hoy era el día en que se retiraban oficialmente los jugadores de tercer curso.

Hoy era el día en que Nijimura abandonaba el equipo.

Estaba envuelto en alegría que se derretía, sonrisas que se apagaban, un calor que no era para siempre. Akashi lo observó desde la distancia, sin decir nada.

Ya no eran nada el uno para el otro, ¿no? Nunca habían sido más que compañeros y, ahora que el equipo ya no lo unía, nada más podría hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta.

Fue después del entrenamiento cuando Akashi volvió a ver a Nijimura. Estaba fuera  _esperándole_ , pese a saber que el capitán siempre salía mucho más tarde que los demás.

—Ey, Akashi. Ya se me estaban durmiendo las piernas de tanto esperar —Se levantó del suelo despacio, con una sonrisa que ya estaba en las últimas—. Hoy es mi último día aquí, así que sé bueno y deja que te invite a algo.

—Por supuesto.

—Pues venga, ¡vamos!

Nijimura se retiró la chaqueta y la pasó por encima del hombro. No había nada de especial en ese gesto y ni era la primera vez que se lo veía hacer; aun así, Akashi se quedó cautivado durante unos segundos casi eternos, pensando en que esa sería la última vez que compartiría momentos así con él.

—Eeeh, ¡no te me quedes ahí detrás, que así parece que esté hablando solo!

Akashi ni se había dado cuenta de que Nijimura había estado hablando durante todo este tiempo. Solo rezó por que no hubiese dicho nada importante.

—Creo que voy a echar de menos todo esto —espetó Nijimura sin alterar su paso—. Ya sabes, el equipo, ir contigo al _combini_. Teikou, en general.

—Me figuro que podrás unirte al equipo de tu instituto, donde seguramente también haya un _combini_ cercano.

—Pues figuras mal. —Nijimura le dio un codazo y Akashi, después de bastante rato, se atrevió a mirarle directamente a los ojos. No debería haberlo hecho—. No voy a estar en un instituto de por aquí. Es más, por estar, no voy ni a estar en Japón.

Nijimura siguió caminando como si nada, sin pararse ni un solo momento tal y como se había visto obligado a hacer Akashi.

—Aún no se lo he dicho casi a nadie, así que, mira, vuelves a ser de los primeros en sab… ¿Akashi? —Se volvió para toparse a Akashi con aire perdido—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perdón. Hoy ando un poco ensimismado.

—No, ya veo. Pues eso: me voy a Estados Unidos.

—¿Es por lo de tu padre? —preguntó Akashi casi sin pensar. Nijimura lo miró sorprendido— Perdón si me he excedido.

—No se te escapa ni una, ¿eh?

Las explicaciones de cómo en California hay centros especializados en el tratamiento de la enfermedad del padre de Nijimura quedaron enterradas en lo más profundo de Akashi. Quería pensar que la historia no se repetiría y que al menos Nijimura podría tener un final feliz.

El final feliz que se merecía más que nadie.

Llegaron al _combini_ y el empleado les dedicó una sonrisa exclusiva de clientes habituales. El polo de menta para Nijimura, el de limón para Akashi.

—Déjame pagar esta vez —insistió Akashi—. Permite que este sea mi regalo de despedida.

—¿¿Qué?? Ni de puta coña. Que te digo que pago yo.

—Esta ocasión no tendrá nada de especial si pagas tú. Insisto: quiero pagar yo a modo de agradecimiento.

Nijimura gruñó y le dio una colleja a Akashi, lo que significaba, grosso modo, que aceptaba la invitación.

Fueron a tomar los helados a un banco cercano al _combini_. Nijimura, arremangado y con la camisa ligeramente desabrochada, miraba al cielo mientras se acomodaba, acaparando él solito medio banco.

—Coño, qué calor —protestó—. Oye, tú, que lo sabes todo, ¿en California hará más calor que aquí?

—Nijimura-san, creo que sobreestimas mis conocimientos.

El sonido de las cigarras fue en aumento, mezclándose con el rugir del motor de los coches y la respiración relajante de Nijimura. Sobraban las palabras. Siguieron tomándose el helado, aunque el apetito de Akashi fuese inexistente y a Nijimura se le estuviese derritiendo el helado en la mano.

A veces llegaba una ligera brisa fresca que anticipaba el otoño y Nijimura se acurrucaba más cerca de Akashi, apoyando la cabeza en la de su (ex)capitán.

Los helados se habían acabado. No había motivo para seguir ahí. Nijimura jugueteaba con el palito de madera en la boca, sin decir nada y con los ojos cerrados. A Akashi no le importaría quedarse así un par de horas más, disfrutando de la compañía serena de una persona que solía tener complejo de huracán.

El ojo del huracán era el lugar más tranquilo, o eso decían. Quizás por eso mismo Nijimura parecía tan tranquilo, aunque todo lo que lo rodeaba estuviese patas arriba y en plena destrucción.

—Oye, si te aburres o algo, dímelo.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien así.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que se auguraban las próximas palabras de Nijimura.

Ojalá no las hubiese dicho en voz alta.

—No me quiero ir.

Akashi agachó la mirada, clavándola en el palito del polo que sostenía entre los dedos.

—Pero, ¿sabes, Akashi? Tampoco quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar con mi familia, _con mi padre_. Pero no se puede tener todo, ¿no? —Sonrió con pena—. Creo que todo esto es un castigo por toda la guerra que di hace años. Si no hubiese sido así, ahora mi padre, a lo mejor…

Nijimura no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Las enfermedades nunca eran castigos, sino un capricho de la naturaleza. Era extraño que fuese Nijimura, alguien con la cabeza tan bien amueblada y asentada en la realidad, quien estuviese filosofando sobre estos temas. Akashi apretó un poco los puños.

Quizás Nijimura en el fondo también fuese un niño que decía tonterías.

Le gustaría decirle que la enfermedad de su padre no era culpa suya. Que era un buen hijo, un buen compañero, un capitán perfecto.

Pero Akashi no dijo nada. Se quedó con el mismo nudo en el pecho que cuando el propio Nijimura le dejó con la responsabilidad del equipo. Ojalá pudiese librarse de esa impotencia asfixiante y decirle las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

—Y yo aquí dándote la tabarra, Akashi… —Nijimura se estiró y se levantó del banco de un brinco—. A lo mejor no te vendría mal ser un poco más egoísta y mandarme a la mierda, ¿eh?

—No tengo motivos para hacer eso.

Nijimura lanzó el palito del polo a la basura, pero falló y tuvo que ir a recogerlo, entre suspiros y malas caras, y tirarlo desde cerca. Rebuznó, ajeno a la sonrisa divertida de Akashi mientras seguía su microaventura paso a paso.

Cómo lo iba a echar de menos.

—En fin, Akashi, ha sido un placer. A ver si nos vemos algún día por los pasillos o algo. Iría a visitaros a un entrenamiento o algo, pero creo que ya me queréis perder de vista cuanto antes.

—Eso nunca, Nijimura-san.

—¡Mira que eres pelota, tú! —Nijimura se acercó a Akashi, agachándose un poco para estar a la misma altura, y sus caras estaban tan próximas que era imposible no arder pese a la brisa fresca. Esa era su única barrera.

Akashi entrecerró los ojos.

Nijimura le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Venga, Akashi. Muchas gracias por el helado y tal. —Volvió a colocar la chaqueta por encima del hombro, volviéndose lo suficiente para que se viese su sonrisa de media luna y sus ojos apagados—. Me alegra saber que dejo el equipo en buenas manos.

«Siempre lo han estado», pensó Akashi mientras contemplaba los pasos lentos y cansados de su (ex)capitán. Le gustaría levantarse y dejar bien claro lo que pensaba de él, pero, una vez más, con la cobardía apoderándose de él, permaneció en silencio.

Nijimura ya se había ido.


	2. Instinto

Últimamente Nijimura está muy contento y eso, en teoría, es algo bueno.

En teoría, sí. La felicidad de Nijimura es la felicidad de Kubota (y de Sekiguchi, probablemente), pero eso no quita que si la fuente de la misma está envenenada, uno empiece a tener sospechas.

—¿De qué te sirven los prismáticos si los colocas por encima del flequillo? —pregunta Sekiguchi, que siempre tiene una queja para todo.

—No sabes nada de espionaje.

—Ya veo, ya…

Kubota retira los prismáticos y chasquea la lengua con desprecio. Últimamente Nijimura está muy contento y eso, obviamente, significa que tiene novia. A veces en clase se queda pensando en las musarañas, muy ensimismado él, y llena el cuaderno de monigotes enamorados (o ahorcados, Kubota no sabe diferenciar muy bien). También sale de entrenar con una sonrisa, ¡a veces silbando y todo!

Si no es amor, ¿qué es?

Está claro que queda con su novia después de los entrenamientos. También está claro que Kubota y Sekiguchi tienen que seguirlo para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y darle su visto bueno a quienquiera que haya roto el trío de solteros de oro.

—Te recuerdo que yo también tengo novia —comenta Sekiguchi. Otra queja.

Bueno, pues el dúo de solteros de oro.

El plan inicial es espiar a Nijimura y a su novia, pero por algún motivo solo lo ven acompañado del pimiento con patas de primero. El Akashi ese no sé qué. ¡Qué niño más pesado! ¿No ve que Nijimura quiere quedar con su novia? Es que ya no le basta con acapararlo durante los entrenamientos, sino que también tiene que pegarse a una lapa en su tiempo libre. Qué estrés de monstruito.

Lo peor es que uno puede creer que sus casas están en la misma dirección y que abordan el camino juntos, ¡pero no! Nijimura se está desviando de manera muy tonta.

Alguien inocente pensará que a lo mejor Nijimura, que es el paradigma de bondad, está acompañando al pobre esmirriado a casa, y no es para menos: Akashi es tan poca cosa que una ráfaga de viento flojita puede arrastrarlo hasta Malasia.

—Qué bueno es Nijimura. Siempre está ahí para echar una mano a quien más lo necesita.

Sekiguchi se queda en silencio, pensativo. Debe de parecerle precioso que Nijimura sacrifique citas con su novia para acompañar a un pobre niño bien a su mansión-palacio-castillo.

*

A veces Sanada tiene reuniones con otros profesores y deja al capitán y a los vicecapitanes muriéndose del asco en su despacho. No suele tardar mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Kubota se aburra y juegue con el yoyó. Le gusta hacer trucos increíbles y que Nijimura le diga lo bien que se le da, pero hoy no caerá esa breva.

No cuando Nijimura está demasiado ocupado enseñándole vídeos graciosos al tomatito chuchurrío. Kubota sabe _qué vídeos son_ —para algo es el mejor amigo de Nijimura—, así que no le molesta del todo que se los enseñe a Akashi y no a él. Lo que ya sí que no le hace tanta gracia es que Akashi se arrime de más. Es que ese niño no respeta nada.

Qué poca vergüenza.

Y mira que da asco cuando se queda mirando cómo se ríe Nijimura en vez de ver el vídeo.

—Nijimura, mira mi nuevo truco de yoyó.

Kubota ejecuta el truco con una precisión inaudita, pero Nijimura lo ignora por completo. Y todo porque Akashi está probando no sé qué videojuego en el móvil de Nijimura.

—¿De verdad que nunca has jugado? —le pregunta Nijimura con una sonrisa burlona.

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo libre para videojuegos —confiesa con voz solemne.

—Eres como un viejo en miniatura, Akashi. Tienes que relajarte más de vez en cuando. —Nijimura le acaricia la cabeza. Jo, pues a Kubota nunca le hace eso—. Pero tampoco me seas como Kubota, que se rasca los huevos a dos manos.

—¿Esto es algo que haría alguien que se rasca los huevos a dos manos? —Kubota _vuelve_ a hacer el truco con el yoyó, pero esta vez falla y el yoyó sale escopetado hacia su nariz.

Nijimura se mea de la risa y el tonto de Akashi se queda con cara de autosuficiencia, como si hubiese cambiado él la trayectoria del yoyó con la mente.

—Anda, trae p’acá el yoyó —Nijimura hace señas con la mano y Kubota obedece.

El yoyó se acomoda tan bien en la mano de Nijimura como una pulga en la cabeza de Akashi. Empieza a hacer todo tipo de cosas chulas y giros radicales con el juguete, elevándolo a categoría de arte, y mira de reojo a Akashi.

Akashi no para de sonreír.

Kubota se siente un poco incómodo y no sabe por qué.

—Increíble, Nijimura-san.

—¿Verdad? Son cosas que tienes que aprender cuando tienes hermanos pequeños que no paran de dar el coñazo. Solo se callan si les hipnotizo con el yoyó.

—Deben de ser muy afortunados por tenerte como hermano mayor.

—A Nijimura no le gusta que le hagan la pelota, Akashi-kun. Deberías saberlo, ¿verdad, Nijimura? —Kubota busca la complicidad de su mejor amigo, que está medio atontado. Debe de ser porque ha sido un día muy largo, sí—. ¿Nijimura?

—Eso mismo. No te pases de listillo, ¿eh, Akashi?

Justo ahí llega Sanada, inundándolos a base de disculpas, y Nijimura adopta una pose digna, así como muy de capitán. Kubota no puede dejar de mirarle con admiración.

Akashi tampoco.

*  
  
El tema de la novia de Nijimura sigue siendo Trending Topic en la mente de Kubota, pero es imposible sacar una respuesta. Y mira que está intentando ser sutil.

—Nijimura, ¿tienes novia? Sekiguchi quiere saberlo —dice Kubota con media patata en la boca.

Sekiguchi lo mira con acusación y resentimiento. Casi tanto como el propio Nijimura, que tiene pinta de haber escuchado la mayor tontería del siglo.

—¿¿Aaaah??

—Que si tienes novia. No-via.

—Te he oído, so memo. —Nijimura frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? Sabes bien que no.

— _Sospechoso_.

Nijimura sigue comiendo con cara de limón recién exprimido y Sekiguchi, en vez de quejarse, solo suspira.

*  
  
Es hora de ir a entrenar y Kubota ve a Nijimura yendo ya al gimnasio, cómo no, en compañía de su chihuahua carmesí. Akashi le pasa una botella de agua, Nijimura bebe un buen trago y se la devuelve con todo el ímpetu que le faltaba en clase de Historia. ¿No le dará asco beber de la misma botella que…esa cosa?

Kubota se acerca un poco para escuchar de qué hablan.

—Ciertamente, Nijimura-san: lo importante no es ganar, sino participar.

Los dos se empiezan a mear de la risa, como si eso fuese algo digno de burla y no algo básico en el mundo del deporte. Que, por otra parte, para ellos seguramente no lo sea.

—¡Participar, dice! —Nijimura se seca una lágrima—. Qué jodío, Akashi. No sabía que también tuvieses sentido del humor.

¡No tiene sentido del humor! ¡¡Eso no es gracioso!!

*

Kubota nunca ha pensado que tendría que recurrir a medidas tan extremas.

—Akashi, tú que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Nijimura, ¿te ha dicho si tiene novia o algo?

Akashi aprieta ese bloc de notas que no soltaría ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

—No me consta —responde seco y tajante.

Una de las técnicas de las que hace uso Kubota para extraer la verdad es quedarse mirando a su objetivo fijamente. Contra Nijimura ya no funciona, porque se pone todo nervioso y acaba atizando a Kubota en la nariz, que viene a ser su telón de Aquiles particular. O telón de Kubota, en este caso. Mejor dicho, _nariz de Kubota_.

—¿Y no te ha dicho con quién tiene citas después de los entrenamientos?

—Solo sé que me acompaña a casa. No creo que pueda considerarse una cita, Kubota-san.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que seas t… —Las aletas de la nariz de Kubota se activan—. _Espera_.

Todo tiene sentido.

Esa cercanía _excesiva_ entre Nijimura y Akashi. Van juntos a casa. Tanto _jiji_ y tanto _jaja._

*

Kubota le cuenta todo, todo y todo a Sekiguchi en busca de una confirmación a sus sospechas.

—O sea, que crees que Akashi conoce a la novia de Nijimura y no te lo quiere decir.

—¡Eso, eso!

—Kubota.

—Dime.

—¿Eres tonto? —Sekiguchi se aprieta el entrecejo—. Es obvio que no es eso.

—Mmm, ¿no? ¿Y qué sugieres tú? ¿¿EH??

Sekiguchi aparta su mirada escéptica y la clava en los cielos.


	3. Palabras

Akashi era un mandón de tres narices. Ya apuntaba maneras en Teikou, cuando no era más que un mocoso recién llegado de primaria, e iba por ahí haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo en forma de sugerencias discretas. Nijimura, que era tonto, quedó cautivado por tanta inteligencia y saber estar.

(Y lo seguía estando hoy en día, para qué mentir)

Los tímidos _si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría proponer X_ pronto pasarían a ser _deberíamos hacer X_ , hasta que con el tiempo acabaría con un simple _haz X_.

— _Por favor_ —añadía a mayores cuando notaba que Nijimura lo empezaba a mirar mal.

—A sus órdenes, Su Majestad.

Nijimura obedecía haciéndose el ofendido. Si no lo estaba era, en realidad, porque sabía que las órdenes de Akashi guardaban más confianza que falsa superioridad. Echaba un poco de menos la faceta más reservada de Akashi, sí, ¡pero vaya si le gustaba que _por fin_ se andase sin rodeos!

Así que en el corazoncito bondadoso de Nijimura no había resentimiento. Ahora bien, explicarle eso a Akashi era poco menos que imposible; se lo tomaba a pecho, y también a ombligo, pierna izquierda, orejas, brazo… Todo su cuerpo estaba involucrado en malinterpretar los comentarios de Nijimura.

Y ahí fue cuando dio comienzo la campaña de Akashi por dar con una forma de hablar que, sin llegar a ser pedante y contraproductiva para con la economía del lenguaje, no transmitiese la idea errónea.

No quería dar la sensación de que era un mandón.

Básicamente porque no lo era, por mucho que Aomine y Mayuzumi quisiesen hacerle ver lo contrario.

Simplemente formulaba las peticiones con una cortesía descafeinada, producto de la confianza mutua.

—Tampoco te pongas así, que te lo decía de coña. —Nijimura le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano mientras con otra sujetaba una taza de chocolate bien calentito—. Toma. Cuidado, que quema.

A Akashi le conmovían esos pequeños gestos de amabilidad de Nijimura. No solo no se ofendía _de verdad_ con la poca educación de Akashi, sino que encima…

Encima…

 _…Le preparaba un chocolate_.

—Muchas gracias, Nijimura-san.

—No hay de qué. Pero deja de mirarme así, anda, que me estás dando cosa.

¿Cómo iba a consentir que Nijimura, su querido Nijimura-san, fuese por la vida pensándose que Akashi lo trataba como si fuese un ser inferior? Impensable, inconcebible, ¡imperdonable!

Por otra parte, tanto Nijimura como Mayuzumi y Hayama se burlaban de él cada vez que pecaba de ser demasiado verboso, que era la forma educada de llamarle “cotorra”.

Sin embargo, Akashi Seijuurou no se iba a rendir. La economía del lenguaje y el saber estar no iban a ser un obstáculo para él, vaya que no. Solo tenía que dar con la expresión _justa_ que resumiese sus verdaderas intenciones en pocas palabras. Algo como…

—Nijimura-san, querido, pásame una cucharilla —dijo con mucha gracia y donaire.

Nijimura se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

Con un sonrojo apenas perceptible, cabría añadir. Habría que dilucidar si era por vergüenza (ajena), Buenos Sentimientos o risa.

La pizca de orgullo que poblaba la mirada triunfal de Akashi era casi palpable.

Ese plan le funcionó _tan bien_ que lo pondría en práctica para toda la eternidad. De verdad. En ocasiones, cuando el Nijimura salvaje estaba en su hábitat natural (el sofá), escuchaba un cálido _Shuuzou, querido, haz X_ y Nijimura, ni corto ni perezoso, se levantaba _y lo hacía_ sin pensárselo dos veces. Lástima que X siempre fuese “friega los platos” y no “dame un abrazo”.

—No hace falta que te pida eso —explicó Akashi con cara de estar soltando verdades como puños—; lo haces tú por voluntad propia.

Nijimura iba a negarlo, pero pronto sus brazos, que eran débiles ante la cintura de Akashi, se enlazaron alrededor de la misma y lo dejaron en evidencia.

—Mierda —masculló Nijimura. Al menos Akashi le acarició la mejilla, más como consuelo que como gesto nacido del amor.

—Shuuzou, querido…

—Que sí, que me toca fregar los platos. —Puso una mueca envenenada de pereza—. Ahora voy.

—Iba a decirte que te quedases así un rato más, pero no seré yo el que obstaculice tus propósitos.

—¡A callar!

¡Qué listillo era Akashi! Nijimura, como castigo, le sopló en la oreja y en la nuca, que eran una especie de punto débil para Akashi. Las cosquillas eran uno de sus peores enemigos y  _Nijimura lo sabía_ , así que aprovechaba cada ocasión en la que se pasaba de listo para atacarle. Lo suyo sería que él, que tenía El Ojo del Emperador o no sé qué pollada, esquivase a Nijimura y permaneciese todo digno. No lo hacía, cabría suponer, porque hasta los emperadores necesitaban reírse a carcajada limpia mientras sus novios les abrazaban por la cintura.

—¿Me mandas callar? Shuuzou, luego te atreves a llamarme mandón a mí.

Nijimura le volvió a soplar en la nuca.


	4. Futuro

Los cotilleos eran la más frívola de las indiscreciones, en opinión de Akashi y de cualquier persona de bien. Por eso mismo ignoraba las habladurías y hacía oídos sordos a las conversaciones ajenas.

No estaba bien meterse en la vida de los demás, desde luego.

—Pues es como te digo, ¡estoy harta de él! —bufó una de las becarias junto a la cafetera. Su compañera la miraba con gesto preocupado— Cuando hablo con él, es como si le estuviese hablando a la pared. ¡Igual! No sé, chica, no me siento nada valorada.

—Corta con él, tía. Ese capullo no te merece.

Las dos chicas callaron al darse cuenta de que Akashi, el heredero de la corporación homónima, estaba ante ellas con una sonrisa impecable que ocultaba perfectamente sus verdaderos pensamientos. Estos se dividían en dos partes:

1) Era imposible que pasase desapercibida la forma de hablar de aquellas chicas. Le recordaba un poco a cuando Kise y Momoi se ponían a charlar en Teikou y, por algún motivo que se escapaba de sus entendederas, sus voces sonaban más nasales de lo normal.

2) ¡Qué novio tan terrible! La comunicación era uno de los fundamentos principales a la hora de construir una relación, fuese esta de la naturaleza que fuese. Akashi dio gracias a que su pareja no solo le escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba, sino que le _pedía_ que se desahogase. Sí, Shuuzou-san tenía un don para saber cuándo Akashi necesitaba una mano. Siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle, darle ánimos sin despegar los pies de la tierra, recibirle con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegaba de casa tras un día de perros…

 _Ah, Shuuzou-san_ …

*

Shuuzou-san debería darle las gracias a la becaria desdichada y a su futuro exnovio: era por ellos que Akashi decidió que era momento oportuno para darle algún tipo de capricho. ¡Se lo merecía más que nadie!

Teniendo en cuenta los gustos (más que cuestionables) de Shuuzou-san, Akashi tuvo la buena idea de comprarle una caja de cervezas. Eso sí, de importación. De calidad superior. Justo igual que Shuuzou-san.

*

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció Akashi mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Esperaba que Shuuzou-san abriese la puerta que conectaba la entrada con el salón y le sonriese como solo él podía hacerlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¡Bienveniiiido! —gritó Shuuzou-san desde algún punto no identificado de la casa. Mmm.

No había que darle importancia. Quizás estuviese ocupado haciendo algo. En fin, Akashi fue a la cocina a dejar las cervezas y se topó con un olor de lo más seductor. Provocativo, incluso.

Shuuzou-san… había preparado…

—Rosquillas… —susurró Akashi. Aún estaban calientes.

Shuuzou-san salió de su escondrijo —el cuarto de baño—y fue a darle a Akashi el aviso obligatorio (y obvio) de que estaba terminantemente prohibido comer las rosquillas antes de que enfriasen. Lo decía como si Akashi no se supiese esa cantinela de memoria.

Akashi le habría dicho algo de no ser porque había algo en la cara de Shuuzou-san que no era normal, y eso era bastante significativo cuando se trataba de alguien con cara de pato por defecto.

Tenía dos algodones en la nariz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Seh.

—Shuuzou-san.

—Me ha empezado a sangrar la nariz, ¿vale? Pero vamos, nada grave. Y no te preocupes: no te vas a encontrar nada rojo en las rosquillas. Palabra.

—Qué comentario más desagradable —dijo Akashi con lo que normalmente sería un gesto firme, pero que ahora era una sonrisa afable. Shuuzou-san lo miró raro—. Que sepas que yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

En cuanto señaló las cervezas, las cejas de Shuuzou-san salieron escopetadas.

—¡Eh, pero si son buenas y todo! Joé, deben de costar un ojo de la cara —Se mordió el labio—. Sei…

—No voy a aceptar protestas de tu parte, Shuuzou-san. Te he dicho varias veces que administro mi dinero como considero oportuno, y creo que invertir en ti es un acierto.

La mirada entrañable de Shuuzou-san perdía un poco de magia cuando tenía algodones en la nariz. Aun así, Akashi aceptó su abrazo de buen grado. Le encantaba cuando Shuuzou-san le frotaba la espalda y su aliento le cosquilleaba la oreja.

Sensaciones que la pobre becaria no debía de experimentar. Akashi esperaba que encontrase pronto a un buen hombre.

—No hacía falta, pero… muchas gracias.

—Tú tampoco te tendrías que haber tomado la molestia de haberme preparado rosquillas.

—¡No es lo mismo! A mí me gusta cocinar —Shuuzou-san frunció el ceño. Akashi no podía despegar la vista de los algodones—. Además, hoy tuve el día libre y no hice naaada en toda la tarde.

Y en vez de pasarse horas a la bartola en el sofá, Shuuzou-san le preparó rosquillas. «No todos los héroes llevan capa», pensó Akashi con expresión solemne.

—Mira, nos sentamos en el sofá, me cuentas qué tal te ha ido el día a ti y te comes las rosquillas, ¿vale? Además, he innovado un poco la receta y quiero saber qué te parece.

—Me parece bien —Hizo una pausa—. Tanto el plan en sí como la innovación de la receta.

—Sei, aún no has probado las rosquillas. No te lances, que luego como no te gusten, vas a mentir _mal_ y me voy a dar cuenta.

—Tengo la certeza de que me van a gustar por el mero hecho de que tus rosquillas siempre han sido impecables, y sé que lo seguirán siendo. Confío en ti, Shuuzou-san.

Shuuzou-san siguió mirándole mal. Esa no era la reacción esperada ante una confesión tan bonita y sincera.

 

*

 

Una cerveza de lujo para Shuuzou-san y unas rosquillas de mayor valor aún para Akashi. Una mantita tapándolos a los dos. El paraíso no estaba solo en el Edén.

—¡Pfffuah, qué bueno está esto!

—Estaría incluso mejor si estuviese fría.

—Paso de esperar. ¿Quieres probar?

—No, gracias. No quiero que la cerveza altere mi percepción del sabor de las rosquillas. —Akashi dio el primer bocado y pronto sintió que su cuerpo flotaba, etéreo y liviano como una pluma—. Shuuzou-san…

Shuuzou-san sonrió satisfecho.

—Te iba a preguntar si te gustan, pero me da que ya sé la respuesta.

— _Les has echado tofu_.

—Tampoco lo digas como si fuese ahí un logro, que podría echarle tofu a un plato de lechuga sin aliñar y te seguiría pareciendo la hostia.

Akashi agradeció de corazón que Shuuzou-san al menos omitiese el comentario pertinente por el aspecto de hámster de Akashi mientras devoraba las rosquillas. Seguramente comprendió que él, con esos algodones, no podía ir reprochando la poca dignidad de los demás.

—No te engañes a ti mismo. —Akashi acarició la mandíbula de su pareja—. Tienes una intuición culinaria increíble. Y, por cierto, creo que sobrestimas mi amor por el tofu.

—Ya veo, ya —Shuuzou-san se rió—. Oye, muy pasteloso estás tú hoy, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? —Akashi dio otro mordisco y llegó a la conclusión de que el amor sabía a tofu.

—Sí, parece que estés drogado o algo —Puso una mueca de disgusto—. Oye, no te habrás pasado con el medicamento, ¿no? ¿Te han aumentado las dosis?

—¿Por qué crees que mi afecto viene dado por un medicamento? La duda ofende.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Akashi suspiró derrotado. Tuvo que acabar confesando la dura realidad: había escuchado a una chica hablando de lo terrible que era su novio y Akashi, como si fuese golpeado por un halo de luz, comprendió lo afortunado que era por tener a Shuuzou-san a su lado. Eran intenciones nobles que nadie en su sano juicio pondría en duda.

Salvo Shuuzou-san.

—Seijuurou —dijo serio y firme—, alegrarse por las desgracias ajenas está mal. Joder, que esa chavala lo estará pasando mal.

—No me alegro por su fracaso sentimental.

—Ya te imagino con tu típica sonrisilla y todo… Uff. Igual que cuando llegaste y me viste con los algodones —Se señaló a sí mismo—; te pusiste a sonreír y pensé que te alegrabas y todo.

—Me alegraba de verte a ti, no de tu hemorragia —Akashi entrecerró los ojos—. No entiendo por qué puedes pensar que celebraría que te sangrase la nariz.

Ante eso, Shuuzou-san resopló, probablemente más molesto consigo mismo que otra cosa (o eso esperaba Akahi), y pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Akashi.

Aunque Shuuzou-san pudiese leer a Akashi como un libro abierto, a veces daba la impresión de que no se daba el caso inverso. Y eso que Shuuzou-san era una persona sencilla, natural y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. No debería ser tan difícil entender qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Quizás, y a Akashi no le gustaba barajar esta posibilidad, era que Shuuzou estuviese de nuevo recayendo en sus inseguridades. Podía pasar de rebosar confianza a arrollarse a sí mismo a base de dudas a una velocidad alarmante.

—Shuuzou-san.

—¿Qué…?

—Muchas gracias por las rosquillas. Y mantengo todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora.

No dijo nada más. No sabría cómo explicarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento; a duras penas podía descifrarse a sí mismo como para encima manifestar sus impresiones. Solo quería transmitir gratitud y calma.

Porque del mismo modo que Shuuzou-san estaba siempre para él, Akashi también quería estar siempre para Shuuzou-san.

—Gracias a ti por las cervezas y, bueno, por todo. Pero no te me pongas digno, ¿eh? Que sé que tengo razón con lo del tofu.

—Solo en parte.

—Bueno, pues solo en parte.

Se sonrieron.

Shuuzou-san aprovechó el momento de debilidad para robarle un pedacito de rosquilla.

—Coño, pues sí que está bueno.

—Es lo que te llevo diciendo un buen rato.

—Ya está el señorito teniendo la última palabra. —Shuuzou-san iba a buscarle un beso en la mejilla, pero Akashi se apartó ante el contacto del algodón—. Agh, puto algodón.

—El algodón no engaña —respondió Akashi con una sonrisa, a ojos de Shuuzou-san, inquietante. No entendia el chiste, por lo que se veía.


	5. Familia

Era difícil no mirar a Nijimura cuando había una niña subida a caballito en sus hombros y un renacuajo de unos seis años se ocultaba tras sus piernas. No había que ser muy listo para deducir que eran sus hermanos pequeños.

—¿Quién es esa gente? —preguntó Midorima. Había que perdonarle: estaba en pleno proceso de limpiar las gafas y no diferenciaba el bien del mal, ni tampoco a los hermanos Nijimura de una familia desamparada que, a saber por qué, fue a buscar auxilio al equipo de baloncesto de Teikou.

Nijimura se disculpó alrededor de cinco veces, explicando que su madre no estaba en casa y no podía dejar a los mocosillos solos por ahí. Akashi, que era un capitán comprensivo cuando le convenía, dio su visto bueno y se presentó a los niños con una sonrisa impecable.

—Me llamo Youta y no me gustas.

Akashi continuó con su sonrisa de príncipe encantador, pero si uno se fijaba _mucho_ podría ver que se le acababa de hinchar una venita. Menos mal que ahí estaba el capitán emérito para propinarle una colleja bien dada a ese chiquillo insolente.

—Y la enana es Ayaka —explicó Nijimura—. Se está cayendo del sueño y tampoco es muy habladora. Venga, saluda a Akashi, que nos está haciendo un favor muy grande.

Ayaka, que seguía en los hombros de su hermano, saludó a Akashi con la mano, pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Akashi se prometió a sí mismo que movería cielo y tierra para que esos niños lo adorasen antes de terminar la tarde. Nadie iba por ahí hiriendo el orgullo de un Akashi así por las buenas.

 

Al tal Youta le dio un berrinche tremendo cuando Nijimura anunció que tenía que ir a cambiarse para entrenar. Quería seguir con su hermano mayor a toda costa y eso, a ojos de gente como Midorima o Murasakibara, era un misterio imposible de desentrañar. Ni que Nijimura fuese un chico dulce y simpático o algo.

Akashi ya sí que le comprendía un poco mejor. Ciertamente, la compañía de Nijimura era un tesoro digno de apreciar.

—¡¡Que me sueltes, hostia, que me tengo que cambiar!!

—¡HERMANO MAYOOOOR!

—¡Oooh! —exclamó Momoi, con su viento danzando al son de una misteriosa brisa imposible, emanando un halo de luz solo comparable al vuelo de una luciérnaga en una noche de verano— Conque vosotros sois los hermanos de Nijimura-senpai.

Youta soltó a Nijimura de inmediato.

 

En _dos minutos_ cronometrados, Ayaka estaba sentada en el regazo de Momoi y Youta hablaba ante ellas con una felicidad abrumadora. Akashi se preguntó qué hacía falta para conquistar el corazón de un Nijimura.

 

Mientras varios jugadores disputaban un minipartido, el capitán dejó a Midorima al cargo y fue a junto de Momoi a “discutir varios temas”. Lo que acabó haciendo, en realidad, fue tratar de entablar una conversación amistosa con los hermanos de Nijimura, que seguían en actitud bastante cariñosa con la (mejor) mánager del equipo.

—¿Queréis venir a ver el minipartido conmigo? Dentro de un rato jugará vuestro hermano.

—Vale —aceptó Youta—, pero que venga Momoi-chan.

—¡Venga, vamos todos! —Momoi se levantó de un salto y a los dos segundos los niños ya la estaban cogiendo de las manos—. Hay que animar mucho a Nijimura-senpai, ¿vale?

Ahí Ayaka asintió firmemente y sonrió, un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta de que Momoi la estaba mirando.

 

—No es tonto, el niño —comentó Aomine con una risita al ver que el menor de los Nijimura tenía las cabeza enterrada entre los pechos de Momoi.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si estuvieses orgulloso de él? —preguntó Kise.

—Porque sé que ese niño… _es de los míos_.

—Esperemos que no —respondió Kuroko.

 

Nijimura, pese a ser un jugador de talento privilegiado (más evidente antes de que llegasen Los Milagros, cabría añadir), distaba bastante de ser arrogante o fanfarrón.

A no ser que estuviesen sus hermanos pequeños observándole con admiración.

Era difícil saber si estaban más pendientes ellos de él o él de ellos.

—¡El balón ha entrado! —exclamó Youta maravillado— ¡Canasta!

—Nijimura-senpai es un jugador muy entregado —dijo Kuroko, que en algún momento decidió materializarse ante los pequeños.

Los dos hermanos de Nijimura dieron un respingo, al igual que Momoi.

 

Cuatro minutos después —y sí, también cronometrados—, los hermanos de Nijimura estaban escuchando atentamente lo que fuera que les estuviese contando Kuroko. Akashi juraría, y era obvio que no estaba equivocado, que Youta lo miraba con _admiración_.

No sabía que Kuroko tuviese buena mano con los niños. Otra sorpresa grata más.

—Esta trenza me la ha hecho Satsuki-san —explicó Ayaka, sonrojada hasta la médula, mientras Kuroko le tocaba el cabello con cuidado.

—Te sienta francamente bien. Momoi-san ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Las caras de la niña y de Momoi hacían juego. Claro, ¡eran como una familia! Ella era la madre, por supuesto, y Kuroko el padre cariñoso que se entregaba a sus hijitos.

Akashi era el tío siniestro.

 

Cuando Aomine abría la boca y Kise le escuchaba, había un porcentaje bastante alto de que se desatara el caos de un momento a otro. Se dedicaron un par de miradas cómplices, levantando el pulgar, y fueron a por sus víctimas.

—Vosotros sois los hermanos de Nijimura, ¿verdad? Yo soy Aomine—Sonrió mientras giraba un balón sobre la punta del índice. Kuroko y Momoi lo miraron aburridos.

Youta y Ayaka, en cambio, parecían haber descubierto a una de las criaturas mitológicas más maravillosas de la imaginación humana.

—¡Qué guaaaay! ¡Yo también quiero!

Akashi los observó desde la distancia. No, era imposible que hubiesen caído ante el truco barato de Aomine en tan poco tiempo. De Kuroko y Momoi podía creérselo, sí, ¿pero Aomine?

—¡Y yo soy Kise, mucho gusto! —Hizo lo mismo que Aomine, pero _con dos balones_ —. ¿Qué os parece, eh?

Kise, al igual que Momoi antes, sonrió con su viento danzando al son de una misteriosa brisa imposible, y emanando un halo de luz solo comparable al vuelo de una luciérnaga en una noche de verano. Ayaka no podía despegar la vista de él. Kise, que no era (demasiado) tonto, se dio cuenta y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ki-chan, mira que eres ligón —Momoi soltó una carcajada mientras la pobre niña cubría la carita con las manos.

—¿Yo? Qué va.

—¡Fuera! Momoi-chan es mi novia —Youta se interpuso en su camino, como si el mayor obstáculo en su vida fuese, precisamente, _Kise_. Qué poco sabía ese niño de asuntos del corazón.

—¡Deja a Kise-san, tonto! ¡Burro!

Ahí Kuroko pensó que Momoi y Aomine debían de ser muy parecidos a esos dos cuando eran pequeños.

—Kise tiene novia —canturreó Aomine, dándole codazos más o menos amistosos.

—¡Y una bien guapa! ¿A que sí?

Youta los ignoró, que era lo mejor que podía hacer, y optó por la opción más sabia posible: le pidió de nuevo a Aomine que le enseñase a rotar un balón en el dedo.

Mientras tanto, Ayaka tiró de la camiseta de Kise y él se agachó para poder hablar mejor con ella.

—¡Y-Yo…! ¡Yo…! —Roja de arriba abajo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a los brazos de Momoi, que estaba intentando contener una risita.

Como si ella no fuese igual que Ayaka cuando estaba Kuroko cerca, por otra parte.

—Kise-kun, eres un descocado. Espero que Nijimura-senpai no se entere de esto.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia, Kurokocchi.

—¿Pero quién te va a tener envidia a ti? —Aomine le lanzó el balón que, hacía unos segundos,  estaba rotando en su dedo. El hermano de Nijimura estaba _roto_ de la risa.

 

Si incluso Aomine y Kise pudieron, era imposible que Akashi fracasara.

 

—Perdón, Momoi. Fijo que los diablillos estos te están dando la lata —Nijimura, sudando incluso más que cuando estaba corriendo de aquí para allá como capitán, llegó solamente para repartir collejas.

—¡Qué va, qué va! Si son muy buenos. ¡Y te han estado apoyando un montón, senpai!

—¡Eres casi tan guay como Aomine! —Youta le abrazó como si no acabase de insultarle en toda la cara.

Ayaka le pidió una toalla a Momoi y con ella le secó la cara al puerco de su hermano, que estaba sudando a mares.

—¡Tienes que quedar limpito!

—Lo dices como si luego no me fuera a duchar. ¡Ten más fe en mí, enana!

—Ayaka-chan lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, senpai. ¿A que sí?

Era cuestión de que Momoi abriese la boca para que cualquiera de los hermanos Nijimura, _salvo el mayor_ , que era inmune a la bondad, se quedasen con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

 

Estaba claro que los niños aquellos adoraban a Aomine y a Kise, que eran tan infantiles y escandalosos como unos párvulos, y esa fue la pista que necesitó Akashi para desentrañar el puzzle. Si quería conquistar el corazón de esos dos hermanos, necesitaba pensar _también_ como un niño. ¿Y qué mayor experto en la psique infantil que su amigo Murasakibara?

—Aka-chin, no entiendo tus propósitos.

Akashi sonrió sin ofrecer ningún tipo de explicación (tampoco tenía una aunque quisiese).

Akashi, en compañía de Murasakibara, fue adonde estaban los niños y Momoi contemplando cómo Nijimura practicaba el dribleo. Perfecto.

—¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? —Akashi puso su mejor sonrisa y los niños, una vez más, lo ignoraron. Estaban demasiado pendientes de su hermano mayor.

—Aka-chin quiere que os dé esto —Murasakibara, fiel a su palabra, les ofreció un par de _maiubos_ a cada uno bajo la promesa de que Akashi le traería una bolsa de las grandes al día siguiente.

Quizás una sonrisa amable no lograba captar la atención de dos niños pequeños, pero las golosinas eran algo a lo que sí era difícil resistirse. La victoria sabía a _maiubo_.

El primero en reaccionar fue Youta, que debía de ser el más goloso de los dos, que miró a Murasakibara con una mezcla entre fascinación e incredulidad.

—¡Un gigante!

Su hermana abrió la boca hasta tal punto que parecía que se le iba a desencajar de un momento a otro. No hacía falta que Akashi le diese la señal para que Murasakibara cogiese a Youta por la cintura y lo elevase a una altura jamás vista previamente por un ser humano.

Era como volar. De hecho, Youta acabó extendiendo los brazos e intentó planear, soltando una risa tan contagiosa que hasta Murasakibara, dueño y señor de la indolencia, esbozó una sonrisa contenta.

—¡Estoy volando! ¡Ayaka, estoy volando! ¡¡SHUUZOUUUUU!

Como si su instinto de hermano mayor sobreprotector se acabase de activar, Nijimura se volvió de forma drástica y contempló atentamente cómo Murasakibara jugaba con su hermano pequeño. Había que tener un corazón duro para no encontrar aquella escena entrañable, y Nijimura era mucho más blando de lo que quería hacer ver.

—Pero Nijimura, tío, no te aplatanes —le gruñó Kubota. Sekiguchi suspiró, haciéndose el entrañable (lo que no era, vaya), y siguió a lo suyo mientras Nijimura intentaba mantener la dignidad.

Tenía que comprarle un montón de golosinas a Murasakibara como agradecimiento. No todo el mundo se portaba siempre así de bien con los enanos. ¡Qué diablos! Debería invitar a todos y cada uno de los mocosos a tomar algo.

 

Sí, Murasakibara ya era una especie de gigante bueno y generoso a ojos de los pequeños. Y eso, por supuesto, estaba francamente bien.

Pero seguían ignorando a Akashi.

—No estés triste, Aka-chin.

—¿Aka-chin? —preguntó Ayaka, con la vista fija en Akashi.

—Así es cómo le llamo. ¿Verdad, Aka-chin?

Como para demostrar que Aka-chin era, de hecho, _Aka-chin_ , Murasakibara apoyó su mano kilométrica sobre su cabeza, más sonriente de lo normal.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

 

 

—No es que me importe mucho tu obsesión con agradar a los hermanos de Nijimura —Midorima cruzó los brazos—, pero, si te sirve de ayuda, a mi hermana le divierte que la escuche hablar de cosas que le gustan.

—Agradezco el consejo —contestó Akashi sin saber bien cómo enfocar este pedazo nuevo de información.

 

—Pues al final Kise ha ganado la apuesta —le comentó Aomine  Kuroko con fastidio—. Ya ves: los hermanos del Nijimura no tienen cara de pato.

—Creo que Nijimura-senpai es único en su especie.

 

Akashi estaba tan obcecado con la meta que no se paró a pensar en una trayectoria satisfactoria. Raro en él, por otra parte. No debía volver a permitir que su parte menos racional se apoderara de sus acciones. Siguiendo el consejo de Midorima, Akashi tenía que entablar un tema de conversación que fuese del agrado de los niños. ¿Quién los conocía mejor que nadie?

Nijimura. Él era la clave.

Por eso Akashi, aprovechando el descanso de diez minutos, fue a junto de Nijimura, que parecía estárselo pasando bastante bien con Sekiguchi y Kubota. Quizás no era buena idea interrumpir su conversación.

—Ah, capitán Akashi. —Saludó Nijimura en cuanto Akashi estaba planteándose dar media vuelta—. ¿Pasa algo?

Akashi escaneó a los amigos de Nijimura con la mirada y ellos, que debían de ser más inteligentes de lo que parecía a simple vista, dijeron que iban un momento al cuarto de baño. Bien.

—Me gustaría complacer de algún modo a tus hermanos pequeños —dijo directamente. La ventaja de que fueran los hermanos de Nijimura y no los de cualquier otros senpai era esa: no tenía por qué buscar excusas absurdas.

—¿Eh? —Nijimura puso una de sus muecas.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Nijimura-san. Es un gesto de agradecimiento a ti por haber sido mi mentor. —Hizo una pausa en la que buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Además, parecen francamente simpáticos.

Aunque, bien pensado, había un obstáculo inmenso a la hora de hablar con él y no con cualquier otro senpai; era muy receptivo.

— _Ya._ —Nijimura alzó las cejas con poca convicción—. Oye, chaval, si quieres que te ayude con algo, dímelo y punto. No vas a ganar nada haciéndome la pelota y deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Nijimura-s…

—¡HERMANOOOOO!

Nijimura y Akashi se giraron al mismo tiempo al escuchar los gritos ensordecedores de los mocosos.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué os he dicho de gritar? —dijo Nijimura a, en fin, _gritos_.

Aun así, pese a esa voz enfadada y ese ceño fruncido por defecto, Nijimura los recibió con un abrazo. Qué bonita estampa familiar. Akashi estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a los abrazos de su senpai —no tan calurosos como los que le dedicaba a sus hermanos, cabría destacar— como para saber lo agradable que era esa sensación.

Cualquiera que no tuviese una relación muy estrecha con Nijimura podría llegar a considerarlo una persona fría y poco dada al contacto físico, pero nada más lejos de la realidad; era afectuoso y daba mucho más de lo que recibía. Un sentimiento que la ciencia catalogaría de culpa comenzó a gestarse en el pecho de Akashi.

—¡Venga, venga, soltadme ya, que me toca otro partido! Estos enanos, mira que son pegajosos…

—Salta a la vista que te quieren mucho, Nijimura-san.

—Eso es porque es el más mejor —proclamó Youta victorioso.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Youta-kun.

Ante eso, Nijimura se quedó mirando a Akashi con una mezcla entre desconfianza y cariño. No mucha gente podía presumir de tener la capacidad de juntar emociones tan dispares, pero Nijimura, si algo había demostrado en todo este tiempo, era que era increíblemente especial.

—En fin, me voy a dar el callo. Vosotros dos, ni se os ocurra darle la tabarra a Akashi, ¿entendido?

—Chíiiiii.

Nijimura se fue corriendo a junto de Sekiguchi y tanto sus hermanos como Akashi lo siguieron con la mirada.

Esta era una situación idónea para ejecutar el plan.

—Sois muy afortunados al tener a un hermano como Nijimura-san. —Les sonrió—. Debe de ser muy divertido vivir con él.

—Mamá siempre dice que Shuuzou cuida muy bien de nosotros. —Ayaka se acarició la punta de la trenza—. Nos prepara la cena aunque no se le dé muy bien y nos lee cuentos y nos ayuda con los deberes.

—¡Y pone voces graciosas! ¡Y es el monstruo de las cosquillas!

—¿El monstruo de las cosquillas? —preguntó Akashi con una curiosidad sincera.

—Jugamos al escondite y cuando nos encuentra hace “¡GUAAAH!” y nos hace cosquillas —explicó Youta como si fuese una obviedad.

Midorima tenía razón: los niños abrían su corazón cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar de un tema que les apasionase. Y nada podría superar en intensidad la devoción de esos chiquillos hacia su hermano mayor.

Akashi podría comprenderles a la perfección. Si bien Nijimura no era un hermano mayor para él, sí que cuidaba de él y estaba ahí para aconsejarle, incluso después de haber abandonado la capitanía. No todos los senpais eran así de dedicados para con sus compañeros más jóvenes (el propio Akashi, de hecho, no lo era con los de primero).

—Nijimura-san es un compañero de equipo excelente. Ya sea como capitán o no, siempre ha sabido subir la moral del equipo y ayudar a quien lo necesite. Es una cualidad admirable. Personalmente, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

Cada elogio hacia Nijimura era una sonrisa automática en las caras de Ayaka y Youta.

—Si era un capitán tan guachi, ¿por qué ya no lo es? —preguntó Ayaka.

Akashi apretó los puños. Era lógica la decisión de Nijimura de no informar a dos niños tan pequeños del porqué tras su “dimisión”. Por mucho que se lo explicase, no lo entenderían. Además, sabiendo cómo era la lógica de Nijimura, evitaría a toda costa cualquier índice que levantase algún tipo de preocupación en ellos.

Nijimura no era capaz de pensar en sí mismo.

—Es porque así tiene más tiempo libre para jugar con vosotros.

—¿De verdad, Aka-chin? ¿De verdad de la buena?

“Aka-chin”. ¿Significaba eso que ya se había ganado el visto bueno de esos dos diablillos? Sonrió satisfecho.

—Por supuesto.

Lo único que pudo hacer Akashi fue comentar anécdotas sobre Nijimura y cómo se había ganado poco a poco el cariño y el respeto de sus compañeros. Eso y que era muy popular su típica mueca de pato enfurruñado (sus hermanos le dieron la razón vehementemente).

Youta y Ayaka se sonrieron con complicidad, pero no estaban nada sorprendidos. Lo chocante habría sido que Akashi les hubiese revelado lo contrario.

No fue un asombro que Nijimura, al volver, fuese recibido con otro abrazo colosal.

—¡SHUUUUZOU!

—¡Pero bueno, dejadme respirar!

—¡Aka-chin nos ha estado hablando de ti y dice que le gustas mucho!  —gritó Youta, casi a pleno pulmón para vergüenza eterna de Akashi, mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de Nijimura— ¡Y que tienes cara de pato!

Akashi Seijuurou jamás odió tanto a nadie en su vida.

—Creo que mis palabras han sido malinterpretadas.

—Maldito mocoso, que a la primera de cambio echa pestes de mí a mis espaldas —Nijimura  le pellizcó la nariz—. Y vosotros también, ¿eh? Hablando mal de vuestro hermano mayor. Sois una panda de traidores. ¿Sabéis qué os digo? Que os quedáis sin batido del Maji.

—¿Qué? ¡Nooooo! ¡Shuuzouuuu! ¡Nos dijiste que nos ibas a comprar un batiiiidoooo!

—Os habéis portado fatal, así que no. Ea.

Fue cuando Nijimura le guiñó el ojo a Akashi que todo empezó a cobrar sentido poco a poco. No era una revelación que llegase por sorpresa, pero no era del todo bien recibida.

La validación de los demás era importante para él. Tenía un nombre que mantener y un legado que defender; eso le llevaba recordando su padre día sí y día también. Respeto, admiración, incluso algo de temor era lo que debía despertar Akashi en los demás, le gustase o no.

Luego estaba Nijimura, que le guiñaba el ojo y le hacía formar parte de una chiquillada. Casi que prefería dejarse impresionar por un chico solo un año mayor que él que dejar boquiabiertos a los amigos pretenciosos de su padre.

—¿Qué dices, Akashi? ¿Debería levantarles el castigo?

Los dos se quedaron contemplando a Akashi expectantes, como si su veredicto fuese a cambiar en algo el parecer de su hermano mayor.

—Claro que sí. A fin de cuentas, Nijimura-san, se han portado francamente bien y te han defendido ante mis duras acusaciones.

—¿Eh? ¡Así me gusta! —La carcajada de Nijimura era tan contagiosa y tan llena de vida que Akashi no pudo evitar sonreír con él—. Venga, dadle las gracias a Akashi, que es por él que os vais a tomar un batido.

—¡Gracias, Aka-chiiiin!

—Oye, ¿quieres venir tú también a por un batido? Que parece que los enanos y tú habéis conectado.

—¡Síiii, que venga Aka-chiiiiin!

Le daba igual de qué fuese el batido en cuestión: le iba a saber a victoria.

 

Los hermanos Nijimura tuvieron la amabilidad de esperar a que Akashi terminase con sus tareas como capitán. No era fácil terminar con el papeleo teniendo a dos niños alborotando, pero sí era más llevadero gracias a la ayuda del excapitán.

En un instante más fugaz que un segundo, Akashi creyó ser de nuevo el vicecapitán de Nijimura. Habían pasado tardes enteras ellos dos en ese cuarto, rellenando formularios absurdos y pasándoselo bien —muy a su manera— solo por estar uno en compañía del otro.

—Pfff, la verdad es que no echo nada de menos el papeleo. Qué puto coñazo, macho.

—Nijimura-san, esos modales. Recuerda que hay niños delante.

Ese comentario logró que Akashi se ganase un resoplido y un codazo.

Salieron de Teikou con una banda sonora improvisada acerca de los batidos de fresa y plátano. Nijimura silbando, Youta correteando de aquí para allá, Ayaka cogiendo tímidamente la mano de su hermano mayor. Aunque Akashi fuese ajeno a una imagen tan familiar, no se sintió del todo fuera de lugar. De hecho, y aunque le resultase inquietante admitirlo, se estaba viendo arrastrado hacia esa dinámica.

No le disgustaría tener una familia así.

—Ey, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy por nosotros, capitán Akashi—Nijimura le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol que se estaba poniendo a lo lejos y emanando un halo de luz solo comparable al vuelo de una luciérnaga en una noche de verano.

Nijimura envolvió la pajita del batido con sus labios, pareciendo más que nunca un pato. Akashi sonrió sin explicarle nada. Lástima que su compañero fuese avispado de más a la hora de captar las emociones ajenas.

—Eso sí, creo que te has estado esforzando de más. ¿A qué viene esa cara? No creas que no te he estado prestando atención —proclamó Nijimura indignado—. Has estado todo el rato detrás de los enanos e intentando caerles bien.

—Creo que sería inútil negártelo —admitió Akashi con una vergüenza fácilmente camuflada—. Solamente quería causar una buena impresión, eso es todo.

—Y mira, les has caído bien cuando empezaste a ser tú mismo. Hay que ver, tan listo para unas cosas y tan mocoso para otras. —Dio otro sorbo del batido de fresa—. ¿Qué miras? ¿Quieres un poco de mi batido o qué?

Antes de que Akashi tuviese la oportunidad de explicar que esos labios de anade eran toda una distracción,  Nijimura le metió su pajita en la boca.

Akashi podía predecir muchas cosas, pero los impulsos salvajes de Nijimura no era una de ellas.

 

—Eh, ¿esos de ahí no son los Nijis… —Aomine entrecerró los ojos— y Akashi?

Tanto Momoi como Kuroko repararon en un grupito que se apreciaba a lo lejos. Los más pequeños gritaban, mientras el mayor —cabría imaginarse que se trataba de Nijimura— daba golpes en la espalda a una masa roja y cabezona.

—Ooooh, qué moooonos —Momoi sonrió.

—¿Le está abrazando o le está haciendo una llave de karate? Joé, qué tío más bestia —dijo Aomine mientras se sacaba un moco y lo pegaba, así como quien no quiere la cosa, en la cartera de Momoi.

Kuroko le dio tal codazo que por poco se le escapó el alma por la boca.

—Creo que Nijimura-senpai acaba de matar a Akashi-kun.

Momoi , aún contenta por la buena suerte de Akashi, siguió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. A fin de cuentas, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo increíble que era volver a casa con el chico que le gustaba.


End file.
